Long Lost Relative
by SweetSydney10395
Summary: This story is about a gorgeous 16 year old witch named Aleksandra Merope Gaunt who is a descendant from Salazar Slytherin. She is 5'10 with long golden blonde hair, with emerald green eyes. All her life she has been kept a secret from the world for her own good and now she is powerful enougth to not use her wand.
1. Chapter 1

**Long Lost Relative**

_By: SweetSydney10395_

A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfiction story so, please be nice and have fun reading! This story is about, a gorgeous sixteen year old witch who is judged from the way she looks, and she is a descendant from Salazar Slytherin. Aleksandra Merope Gaunt is 5'10, who has long golden blonde hair; she has long skinny legs and a toned stomach. The Gaunts were once a powerful and influential famiy, and the last known descendants of Salazar Slytherin. However, an infamous streak of instability and violence that was reinforced by cousin marriages to preserve the pureblood line.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.

Background: _October 3, 1980; _Aleksandra Merope Gaunt was born, a descendant from Salazar Slytherin. Lord Voldemort thought all of his relatives are dead but, he was miserably mistaken. Before Voldemort could ever get to her she was sent to a mansion in Ireland where the fidelius charm was cast upon. Salazar Slytherin had only one son who was named, Marvolvo Slytherin. Marvolvo Slyhterin had three sons and one daughter. Marvolvo sons were named; Morfin, Morrel, and Monahan. Marvolvo beautiful daughter was named Merope. Merope Slytherin married Tom Riddle Sr. who later had one son named Tom Marvolo Riddle. Marvolo sons all had girls whom married there cousins to keep the blood pure. Since all of Marvolvo sons had girls, the dominate last name became Gaunt and the Slytherin name came to an end. Silvia Slytherin married Erich Gaunt. Silvia Slytherin was the only child from Monahan Slytherin. Silvia and Erich moved to Ireland to get away from all of the family drama. They cast the fidelius charm on their mansion so, no harm will hurt them. Silvia knew her farther was about to die so she asked him if he will be the secret keeper. Silvia had a feeling that her baby was going to be special so, she asked her friend Trelawney if she can predict anything. Trelawney predicted that her baby will, be super powerful and can make anyone believe anything she said. During July 1980, Lord Voldemort was after the "chosen one", the only one could ever dispose of him. Little did he know that another baby that was born two months later would be as smart, and as more talented than he would ever be, her name was Aleksandra Merope Gaunt.

Chapter 1. October 3 ( Silvia P.O.V)

I checked the calendar…today was the day; the day I have been dreading from when I gave birth to Aleksandra. Today is the day that my beautiful daughter turns sixteen. I opened the mailbox and I see the letter with the Hogwarts symbol sealing it.

**October 3, 1980 - **I lay holding my new born infant. The most beautiful baby I ever seen, mumbled Silvia. I looked down and see two emerald eyes looking at me and then I remembered what Trelawney predicted. I didn't realize that I had a small frown on my face. I looked back at those eyes, and then I looked at Erich my husband. I finally got everything I wanted a wonderful husband and a gorgeous baby girl. I got to protect her from all evil especially my cousin.

**October 3, 1996- **I stared at the envelope knowing everything will change. Said Silvia.

I walked over to my mirror looking at myself while thinking that; today is the day I Aleksandra Merope Gaunt will go to Hogwarts. I have been preparing all of my life for this moment and I am ready to face this challenge. I walked down the stairs, when I see my mom in front of the fire place waiting for me. I sat down in the green arm chair right next to my mom listening to the speech I am about to hear. "Aleksandra, I have been preparing you all of your life for this…when you get to Hogwarts I can't protect you anymore and that makes me worried. Your years at Hogwarts are going to be the best and maybe worst times in your life. Just remember you are better than everyone else. You are gifted for having a photographic memory and you already took your O.W.L. exams and scored the maximum score. Only one other person got a twelve and that was your cousin Tom. We've been hiding from your cousin since your farther and I knew that he wanted you to be on his side. With you on his side he will be able to defeat Harry Potter. Once we move away from Ireland and into London where our second house is which also your grandfather knew of before he died, I want you to be careful. Go pack your clothes and other miscellaneous objects that you want for your new home. Our house in London has exactly the same floor plan and the exactly same furniture as we do here. We're moving tomorrow and that only lets us have a few days before you go to Hogwarts. I know this is a lot to take in but, I know you can handle it. Here's your letter and your birthday gift." Said Silvia. I took the letter and the black velvet square box. "Thank you mother. Where did you get it?" Aleksandra asked, looking at a pendant, it was black with a silver snake, shaped like an "S", on it with emerald eyes and it was on a silver chain. "It was passed down from generations to generations and now Aleksandra I want you to have it." Said Silvia.

**_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Please review and be nice . This is my very first fanfic story. - Sydney_**


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

Chap 2: New Beginnings

It's October 5, 1996 and my new life begins. I've been hiding all of my life and now I must leave and step-out in the real world. I know I'm not scared of the real world but, the real world should be afraid of me. My mom told me we're going shopping at Diagon Alley. I got to stop writing now and leave but, journal I promise to come back. – A.M.G.

"Aleksandra do you have the list" asked Silvia stepping into Diagon Alley from the Leaky Cauldron. Yea… I need a wand, books, an owl, clothes, and a broomstick. I entered Eeylops Owl Emporium searching to find my perfect owl. I saw the owl of my dreams; it has deep brown fur with green eyes. His name is going to be Monahan. We finally finished shopping; I got three sets of plain black robes, one pair of gloves, and a winter cloak from, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Next I got, The Standard Book of Spells (grade 6) from, Flourish & Blotts. I got a cherry wood wand with a snake wrapped around it from, Ollivanders. After a long day of shopping I can't wait to sit next to the fire writing in my journal and then reading the potion textbook.

It's October 5, 1996 and I'm ready for tomorrow. All of my clothes are packed and Monahan is sleeping quietly in his cage. All of my life I have been excluded out of the wizard world and now at the age sixteen I can finally enter. I just want to know, that tomorrow is going to be okay. I have to go through tomorrow with open arms and hope for the best. Tomorrow, Journal you and I are going to be at Hogwarts, and all we do now is sleep. – A.M.G.

**_Thanks for everyone who is following me and reviewing my story. I know this chapter is shorter than the last one but, I promise next chap will be longer. Review if you want but, I won't stop writing if you don't. Thanks for reading! - Sydney_**


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3: Arrival

"I-I can't believe my daughter is going to leave me" sniffles Silvia. Mom, you told me that you aren't going to cry. "I'm sorry but, I don't know what I'm going to do when you're gone" said Silvia. I promise I'll try to write every day if I can. But, now can we look for platform 9 ¾ . Mom this must be a mistake, there is no such thing as platform 9 ¾. "Aleksandra please just follow me" said Silvia. We quickly arrive at platform 9 ¾ but, there is only a brick wall. Mom what's going on here? "Aleksandra, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best way to do it is by running if you are nervous a bit" said Silvia. Love you mom. "Good luck sweetie" said Silvia. I took a deep breath and start running at the brick wall before me. I reopened my eyes and I somehow I reappeared on the other side of the brick wall and the only thing I see is a magnificent station with a red train. I picked the closest compartment to the door and I start writing in my journal.

October 6, 1996 and my suspense continues. I stare outside of my window in my compartment looking at the beautiful landscape that is passing by and the only thing that is on my mind right now is what will Hogwarts be like. Since the school year started in September, I already made sure I am caught up. The headmaster said that I am the head girl since I scored a perfect twelve on my O.W.L. exam. But, I told him since I am starting a bit late; I'll let the old head girl stay. Even though there is a double meaning behind that. I don't want to give away how powerful I am so, I can stay safe. I expect I should change into my robes now since I am supposedly arriving soon. – A.M.G.

I put on my robe and then I put my pendant on as I finished getting dressed, I hear the train blows its whistle which means I finally have arrive. I walked out of the train and see a gigantic man. "Hello, I'm Hagrid". Hi, I'm Aleksandra. "Please follow me…Come on now, hurry up" said Hagrid. Hagrid led me to the boats that would lead me to Hogwarts. Once I see the extraordinary castle, I am in awe. I see a teacher waiting for me on the front steps. "Hello, I'm professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts, we've been expecting you for quite a while now but, your mother wanted you to come here when you are sixteen. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But, before you join them you are going to be sorted into a house. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most house points is granted the house cup" said McGongall. I got this as I thought to myself. "They're ready for you now, Aleksandra" said McGongall. I walked through the open doors with my head up high and with my long golden blonde hair swaying behind me. I feel all eyes on me like, I am the main exhibit at the zoo. I looked around the grand hall and I see four long tables with many kids, as well as floating candles. The roof appears to be the sky. "Before you are placed into a house, Professor Dumbldedore would like to say a few words" said McGonagall. I see an old guy rise from the main table and I'm guessing he is the headmaster. "I have some rules, I wish to announce. First, the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds for everyone" said the headmaster. "When I call your name, I'm going to place the sorting hat on your head, and then you will be sorted into a house" said McGonagall. "Aleksanra Merope Gaunt" said McGonsgall. Once professor said my name throughout the room all you could hear are gasps. I walk up to the sorting hat and sits down. "Hmm…smart, beautiful, sexy, but not mean. Brave like a Gryffindor but, you are an heir….SLYTHERIN!" said the sorting hat. I already knew in my heart that I am a slytherin always have and always will be. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Aleksandra Merope Gaunt descendant from Salazar Slytherin" said Dumbldedore.

_**I promised this chap will be longer and better. Thanks for reading! I'll update soon. -Sydney**_


	4. Chapter 4: First day

Chapter 4: First day

It's October 7, 1996 and the sun is shining through a window in my room. The rays of light went through the emerald curtains and landed on my face across my eyes. I didn't want to get up. I toss my blankets to the side of my bed and sat up and stretched. I stared at the window and smiled. I'm finally at Hogwarts. During dinner last night at the Slytherin table, I was over whelmed. I see the girls snickering at me and the boys who were giving me sexy grins. I noticed one guy in particular. He had platinum blonde hair and silver looking eyes. I just can't keep my eyes off of him. I'm supposedly getting my schedule today and I'm just hoping he will be in one of my classes. I'll tell you how it all went down later journal. Got to go, breakfast is starting soon. – A.M.G.

I followed my fellow Slytherins to the great hall for breakfast. I had no idea where to sit. I scan the long table and finally decided to sit where my back is facing the wall. There were two guys to my right, if I remembered from last night their names were, Goyle and Crabbe. I winked at the boys and started to fill my glass with pumpkin juice. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and, there he is looking at me with his piercing silver eyes right staring into my emerald eyes. I gave him a look, while asking what he wants. "You're in my seat and if I was you, I would move" said the mysterious guy. That's not a polite way to introduce yourself, and were not little kids anymore so grow up. "Maybe I would've introduced myself if you didn't take my seat." There are plenty of seats around us and I just wanted to flirt with these two sexy guys. While thinking, that I would never ever give them a chance. "Come on Draco, like Aleksandra just said, she just wanted to flirt with us" said Goyle. So, your name is Draco, how cute. Now, don't be shy and sit down, I said while smirking at him. "I'm going to make your first day a living hell just you wait and see" said Draco. Oh, I can't wait ;).

I stood up from the table and started heading towards my potions class room. I already got the whole textbook memorized and I can make each potion perfectly. I opened the big wooden doors to the potions class room. I unbuttoned my robe and revealed a green plaid mini-skirt and formfitting white button down top with my green tie tied loosely around my neck. I placed my robe on my seat which is in the very front row and I started heading towards his desk. I was about to ask him if there were any signed seats but, I guess he could sense my presence and turned his chair. He just stared at me with big bulging brown eyes. He cleared his throat before he started speaking. "Robes are supposed to be on at all times". I pulled my wand out of my short black boots and twirl it around not saying any spell and my robe comes flying at me. I put my arms through my sleeves and decided not to button it up. I looked up at him smirking, "better professor". He nods. I slightly laughed at myself and started to walk to my desk but, turned and said, "Nice to meet you professor". I sat at my desk, watching my fellow class mates arrive and then I saw him. He was walking this way; I couldn't help but notice his eyes checking me out. Then I realized I haven't buttoned up my robe yet. I quickly finished buttoning up my robe, when I see him sit next to me. Draco looked at me and said, "I like what you are wearing". I felt my cheeks turned red and I focused my attention to the board.

_**Thanks for reading! I enjoyed writing this chapter. Review if you want. I'll promise to update soon.**_

_**- Sydney**_


	5. Chapter 5: Suspension

Chapter 5: Suspension

It's October 8, 1996 and I survived my first day of school. I'm surprised that Draco never followed through with his threat. My roommate told me, that I should stay away from Draco. Some slut name Pansy has dibs on him. I was shocked that someone actually likes him. I guess he is attractive but, he is so arrogant. I told my roommate the Pansy can have him because, it doesn't matter to me. When I first saw Draco, I instantly had a crush on him and then he started talking. Now, he is an arrogant ass. – A.M.G.

I entered the grand hall and headed over to the Slytherin table. I didn't want to see the arrogant ass today so; I took a seat at the end of the table. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone with slick black hair sit across of me. I couldn't believe it, why would a teacher sit at the students table instead of the main table. My heart began beating rapidly since I was getting nervous. Did he already figure out that I am a wand-less wizard as I thought to myself? I gave myself a mental shake. 'Get a hold of yourself! You don't want to act suspicious and cause him to be curious.' I took a deep breath in and I calmed myself down.

"Hello Ms. Gaunt, it's a pleasure to see you today." Professor Snape said very seductively.

"It's nice to see you joining us for breakfast, Professor Snape." I replied back to him. Pleasure? Why would he say that?

"I can't but help notice that you are siting away from your fellow house mates…why are you? Just wondering…" Snape asked curiously.

"It's none of your bloody business now; excuse me I would like to finish my breakfast in peace." I didn't want to tell him the truth. I couldn't tell him that, I want to finish breakfast quickly and go to my secret room that I made so, I can practice wand-less magic.

"It's not polite to talk to a professor like that but, since you did I'm giving you detention." Snape said.

I watched him stand up and head over to the head table. I glanced over and I made direct eye contact with those piercing silver eyes. As, I look at the untouched food before me, I suddenly felt full. I got up from where I was sitting and started heading out through the doors. As, I made my way through the doors, past all of the stares from my fellow housemates, I realized that I have no idea where I should go. I have at least a half of an hour before potions class. I heard footsteps behind me. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Then I felt myself being pulled back into a dark, empty classroom. The grip on my shoulder was strong and the hand large and masculine; which means the presence behind me was a male. I slowly turned around to face the last person that I wanted to see alone in an empty classroom, Draco. Shit!

"What are you doing roaming the corridors during the feast?" Draco asked loaming down over me from his impressive height.

"Why are you following me, and then violently pulling me into unused classrooms Draco?" I answered him curtly. Why isn't he responding back? Instead he is staring down at me from his superior height analyzing my face in the little light that was available.

"Hmm. Well since you abruptly left the feast after Professor Snape talked to you, I wanted to know what's wrong with the Slytherin princess." He said very sarcastically.

"If I wanted to chat with you then I would've asked you to join me. Plus I didn't find your presence very tolerable at the time since you are an arrogant ass. Now can you please let me leave?" I asked hoping he would simply let me leave so I wouldn't have to be in his presence any longer. I waited a few minutes for his reply before he finally spoke.

"Sorry princess only way you are getting out of here if you apologize for calling me an arrogant ass." He said while smirking.

"I'm sorry" I lied.

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for calling you an arrogant ass" I said quietly. He had that stupid smirk again. He turned and opened the door that led into the corridor. I stepped out of the door of the classroom and he followed me to our potions class.

I sat down next to my roommate, Kayla Goldsworthy in the back. Kayla turned to look at me and asked me, if I had feelings for Draco. "Absolutely not, I have no interest in Malfoy; he is rude and arrogant." I whispered to Kayla. Kayla faced looked skeptical but, she just shrugged and opened her potions textbook.

Kayla and I walked out of potions class room heading towards transfiguration class. As, we walked quietly to class, Kayla finally spoke.

"So I saw Draco staring at you all during potions. He practically messed up his potion because he never stopped looking at you. I think he is interested in you. Pansy is going to be so jealous." Kayla said, giving me a grin.

"Yea right, there's no reason for him to be interested in me, I just got here, and he doesn't even know me well. Besides he's definitely not my type." I can't believe that Kayla thinks Malfoy likes me. That's so ridicules even the idea alone wants me to throw up.

"He's probably curious about you since you are attractive and surprisingly very smart. And how can he not be your type? He's handsome, tall, and intelligent a triple threat." She said disbelievingly.

"Like I said, he is an arrogant ass and ass is not my type now, can we please just drop the convocation?" I don't understand why Kayla thinks Malfoy is interested in me. I know Malfoy is attractive looking, there is no denying that. Even though he is hot, looks weren't everything. Kayla and I finally got to the transfigurations classroom and walked in. Both of us took our seats near the front of the room and Kayla got her things out. Once again Kayla noticed that Aleksandra doesn't have anything on her desk and she is getting suspicious.

_**Thanks for reading. Please review!:) Next chapter is going to start off with Aleksandra leaving her class room and the detention scene will be in the next chap as well. Thanks Again, Sydney**_


End file.
